User blog:BarakkuOni/BarakkuOni's Ideas, Blog, Etc.
General Information This is my personal blog where I will put my own ideas. Please note that I don't patent or own any idea I write down, as there's no guarantee that all ideas will be original. General Ideas For The Following Shop: *Remove Shop button on the screen, and make a new location or two for the shop to be accessed. This could add more compatibility for mobile devices, because currently, only PCs can access most of the game content. *Remove guns that are obselete, and remove most of the assault rifles. (There should be no more than 10~20 guns per weapon type.) *Add 2 new sections: Carbines and DMRs. (Designated Marksman Rifles) Add several weapons for these new weapon types. *Add several Canadian-made weapons, as there are currently none at all, just ones that Canada uses commonly. (Examples: LRT-3 SWS (Anti-Materiel Rifle), C14 Timberwolf MRSWS (Sniper Rifle), C7CT (DMR), E.A.G.L.E. (Semi-automatic Grenade Launcher) *Add new VIP weapons, and apply attachments to all VIP weapons. (Example: Flashlights, Grips/Bi-Pods, Sights, etc.) *Make the shop GUI easier to navigate (Text font is too large, and the GUI is slow on bad servers) Pack-A-Punch: *Every pack-a-punch weapon should have at least 3 attachments by default, and most should have flashlights. *Every gun in the game should have a pack-a-punch variant, otherwise there's no point in having that system. *Add a minimizable PaP list to the GUI, as people lost that list to the new GUI *Pack-A-Punch weapons should not have more than 1 or 2 cons of using it, otherwise it might not be worth the purchase. Buildables: *Based on speedy's timed buildables idea, there could be a gamepass that speeds up the building time. *Limit how many buildables can be used by the player per second to prevent spamming, stopping the dupe glitch entirely, and lowering lag slightly. *Fix the "sliding" glitch when standing on certain buildable surfaces. (Lag issue) *Fix glitches with spotlights, where certain blocks can just completely block out of the light transmitted from the buildable (Happens mostly at the mansion) *Basic watchtower buildable that is only found in the map, not the shop Zombies: *Allow the ability to sneak around zombies (but disallow any object to be held while sneaking) *Add a sound system to the upcoming zombie AI update where they will only chase people when provoked (i.e Someone fires a shot, any nearby zombies within a certain amount of blocks will hear it and come running idly, looking for the source of the sound.) *Add a special zombie that can transmit an effect similar to the neurotoxin grenade to kill players (Another boss, maybe?) *Add crouching zombies that lurk and move faster than the fast zombies when provoked *Allow Patient Zero to teleport directly on a player so they can't just hide in a tower *Improve Hellhounds to make them more deadly Map: *Expand on the tunnel in the Mineshaft, or remove it alltogether and expand that area of the map for something else. (Just the empty tunnel that has no benefit) *Add a wooden watchtower to the Military Campsite (Buildable?) *Add an underground bunker to Fort Lazarius and/or the mansion with a secret entrance that is difficult to find *Add a small town with a lot of zombie spawn points, but add something like a perk to give people a REASON to go into a town full of zombies. *Remove pointless blocks that serve no function *Add enough compounds for everyone in the server to have their own *Add attachments tables to military locations and the mansion. Possible Attachments List: *Bi-Pod - Stabilizes recoil (Rifles, Sniper Rifles, MGs, and DMRs only) *Vertical Grip - Lowers vertical recoil (Carbines, Assault Rifles, Shotguns, SMGs, MGs) *Horizontal Grip - Lowers horizontal recoil (Carbines, Assault Rifles, Shotguns, SMGs, MGs) *Silencer - Lowers the range that shots will be heard by zombies system (For all weapon types, simply depends on the gun's compatibility with silencers in real life) *Extended Magazine - Extends magazine and reserve ammunition by 25~50% (All types) *Reflex Sight - Improves accuracy, improves range slightly, clearer aiming (All types, not including snipers) *Holographic Sight - Improves accuracy and range, but with less peripheral vision, crystal clear aiming (all but snipers) *ACOG Scope - Medium range scope for farther range, but less vision and slightly better accuracy (All types.) *Scope - Long range scope for sniping (Rifles, Sniper Rifles, and DMRs) *Tactical Laser - Improves hip-fire accuracy greatly, and works like flashlights. (Hotkey = H?) *Select Fire - Change firing mode from Semi-Automatic to Fully-Automatic (Assault Rifles and Carbines only) *Rapid Fire - speed up fire rate tremendously, but increases recoil and reduces accuracy (SMGs) *Full-Auto Mod - Changes firing mode to fully-automatic. (Pistols, not counting revolvers) *Speed Revolver - increases reload speed for revolvers. (Revolving pistols only) *Fast Magazine - Increases reload speed (Any weapon with a magazine) *Full Metal Jacket (FMJ) - Increase bullet penetration. (All weapons that use bullets) Attachments System: *Add attachment tables to the following locations: Fort Lazarius, Military Campsite, Mansion, Vortex Cave, Highway Outpost, and Compounds. *Add a step-by-step GUI that requires you to select a modifyable gun, then choose an attachment for it in the second step. (Works similar to the new PaP gui) *Timed attachment process for attaching stuff to weapons? *Attachment process animations that work like the military ration consumption animation *Make player unable to do anything while attaching stuff, requiring others to back them up Armor: *Add a special armor for admins that has 1000+ Protection and 75%+ Damage Reduction. Category:Blog posts